The Quinn Fabray Fan Club
by ArtieAndTinaAbrams
Summary: The glee club decides to write letters to Quinn while she's in excruciating pain and giving birth to a child that may be born with a mohawk. Quinn, while highly appreciative, is mostly just focusing on not killing Puck.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters, songs, or concepts.**

**Okay...so I just love Miss Quinn Fabray so much that I decided to dedicate a whole multi-chapter story to her. This is about when she's in the hospital giving birth, and everybody's writing letters to her to tide her over through the birth process. It will be either one or even a number of letters each week, and you guys can ask who you want next...except I'm kind of saving Puck's for last. 'Cause, you know, he got her pregnant and all. All you Puckelberry people may not like the story, because there is a bit of Quinn/Puck involved. Warning you now. But for all you Quick shippers...enjoy. This is all humorous moral support. It will probably be pretty weird. But hopefully you all like it. Here we go...**

_~QF~QF~QF~_

The Quinn Fabray Fan Club

_Quinn Fabray. Puckerman residence. 6:15 AM._

Quinn's eyes widened suddenly. "Puck...ow..."

_~QF~QF~QF~_

_Quinn Fabray. Lima General Hospital. 6:45 AM. Thirty-five minutes into labor._

"PUCKERMAN, I FUCKING HATE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Come on Fabray, you never swear at anyone. I don't deserve to be so special. Push!"

"YOU FUCKING GOT ME PREGNANT YOU MORON! NOW SHUT UP AND NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN. OWWWWW! IT'S GETTING WORSE."

The nurse inhaled deeply. "Come on honey, push! You're doing great. Just grab his hand," she gestured to Puck with her head, "and take deep breaths."

Quinn screamed. "PUCK, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! IT HURTS!"

He rolled his eyes. "No shit, you're giving birth."

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" she screeched, louder than before. Her vein was sticking far, far out from her neck, her eyes were bulging, and she was panting heavily.

"Ow," he groaned at her grip on his hand. "I think I'm in more pain than you are. Holy crap, I didn't know you were so strong, Q."

"Honey," the nurse said reluctantly, and glared at Puck, "honey, I'm afraid you're not very dilated. You'll be in labor for many more hours."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_~QF~QF~QF~_

_Quinn Fabray. Lima General Hospital. 7:05 AM. One hour into labor._

"Why hello, Miss Quinn Fabray. I am here with Mercedes and Kurt to deliver a message on behalf of the entire glee club and faculty of McKinley high school." Rachel said as she peered in the doorway.

Kurt grimaced at the girl in pain. "Wow. Um, Quinnie, darling...we've decided that as fellow glee clubbers and friends of yours, we are going to come, a few of us every couple of hours, and bring you letters of moral support –"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" she screamed. "AHH – sorry – AHH – continue."

Mercedes took a step towards her and took the hand that wasn't busy cutting off circulation of Puck's. "Babe, what we're saying is that every one of us is going to write you a letter." She smiled brightly as Quinn hyperventilated. "So you know you're not doing this alone."

"OH MY GOODNESS, I AM NOT READY FOR THIS. I AM ONLY SIXTEEN. WHY, GOD, WHY?" she sobbed and screamed. "Sorry, Mercedes," she said when she saw the look of confusion on the other girl's face. "Mercedes, I just – AHHHHH! – That sounds great. OH MY GOD, OW."

Rachel showed off her signature, shiny beam and approached Quinn quickly. "Well, of _course_, it was my idea, and being the quick and efficient perfectionist that I am, I finished mine first and I'll read –"

"PUCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

She frowned. "I'll read mine now."

"Okay, OW, okay, go ahead, ow, PUCK..."

She smiled, for the gazillionth time. "Okay. Dear Quinn – I know you are most likely in an extreme amount of excruciating pain at this moment in time, and for that, I –"

"Owwwww...yes, I am in pain, OW..." Quinn groaned loudly as her eyes widened.

Rachel grimaced and resumed talking. "I know you are most likely in an extreme amount of excruciating pain at this moment in time, and for that, I am very, very sorry." She looked up briefly at the pained blonde girl and then kept reading. "I never thought I would say this to your face, but I admire you, Quinn."

"OH DEAR GOD."

She ignored her. "You are, in fact, a very tough and independent young woman. You of course, lack my years of intense training and are inferior to me in the area of performing arts, but that is besides the point." Quinn failed to be annoyed because she was so physically aching, and let the brunette continue her rant. Rachel looked her deep in the eyes and spoke. "And I can honestly say that...I think you're a stronger and better person than I could ever want to be. Like I said before, I will always be there for you. So...thanks –"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Quinn let out a terrifying, blood-curdling scream.

The nurse panicked. "Hon, it's okay...push!"

"I AM! I'm sorry...thanks...Rachel...ow," she whined miserably. "Go on...oh, God...GAAAAAAH!" Her already huge eyes grew three sizes larger and everyone could see the bloodshot veins sticking out. It was rather unappealing.

"Ouch," Rachel winced. "So, thanks, Quinn. For being an inspiration. Love, your friend always," she paused and took a breath. "Rachel Berry." She handed her the sticker-clad fancy-written letter, which of course, had a gold star placed neatly next to the writer's name. And thank goodness it didn't actually contain the part about the _years of training_, because Quinn didn't think she could handle that at the present moment.

"Thanks," she managed weakly. "I – AHHH... – I appreciate it. Janice? How am I doing?" Quinn desperately pleaded to the nurse.

Janice knitted her eyebrows woefully. "Um...fine, but...it'll take some time before...the little one...gets here..."

Quinn inhaled sharply and turned to Puck with a menacing glare. "You're a really..._really_...bad...bad boyfriend."

_~QF~QF~QF~_

**Okay, how was that? Should I continue? Let me know. I felt like Rachel's letter deserved a chapter of its own, 'cause I'm a full on supporter of the FaBerry friendship. I'll most likely do Kurt & Mercedes next, but if you also want anyone else next chapter, let me know. XOXO!**


End file.
